


Sunday Morning

by alicesprings



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Felching, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sundays are their favorite day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Luke wakes up first, consciousness slowly creeping back in as sunlight filters into the bedroom through the gaps in the blinds. Reid is a warm, heavy weight against his back. He rolls over, stretching out the kinks along the way and Reid stirs, blue eyes blinking awake. Luke smiles and Reid immediately smiles back, rubbing at his eyes a little. “Time’s it?” he mumbles.

“Almost ten,” Luke whispers.

“Mmm,” Reid murmurs, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. Sundays are their favorite day. Neither of them works and there are no family obligations until the evening, when they gather at the farm for dinner. They always sleep late and start the day off with a slow fuck, then Reid cooks a disgustingly large amount of food for brunch and they sit around and read the papers while they eat, then just hang out at home all day doing nothing much. It’s kind of great.

“Hello again,” Luke says quietly, scooting in close and throwing his leg over Reid’s. “Hi,” Reid replies and wraps his arm around Luke’s waist.

They just look at each other for a while, faces close together on the pillow. Reid knows Luke’s face better than his own by now, and vice-versa. Luke traces his index finger along Reid’s eyebrows, down the bridge of his nose and across his smile, then Reid slides forward and they kiss, soft and sweet.

Luke sighs and throws the bed sheet off them so he can roll on top of Reid, stretching out to rub bare skin against bare skin. Reid slides a hand down Luke’s thigh, hooking it behind Luke’s knee and bringing his leg up even higher, so his ass opens up for Reid’s fingers. Luke’s still slick and open from their earlier fuck, and when Reid slides two fingers inside, Luke moans into his mouth.

They kiss for a long time, Reid’s fingers playing gently inside him as their hard cocks rub together. The friction feels amazing and they could probably both get off just like this, but Reid’s fingers inside him – three now – are driving Luke crazy and he wants more.

Luke straddles Reid’s thighs and reaches for his cock, teasing the head of it against his hole a little and smiling wickedly at the impatient expression on Reid’s face, before impaling himself in one long, slow movement. When Reid’s completely inside him, Luke sits still a moment, adjusting to the fullness.

Reid touches Luke gently while he waits, his fingertips trailing down the middle of Luke’s chest, brushing across his fluttering stomach muscles and then back up to tease at his hard nipples.

Luke leans down and kisses Reid deeply and then starts to move, slow and steady. Reid groans, nothing in the world hotter to him than the sight of Luke riding his cock.

Reid can’t do much in this position except lie back and let Luke set the pace. He grips Luke’s hips tightly, holding on as Luke moves up and down, working Reid’s cock with his ass. Luke’s hands are on Reid’s chest, his palms flat on Reid’s pecs for leverage as he bucks, and every so often his thumbs brush across Reid’s nipples, causing Reid to shudder.

Luke never lasts long in this position, the fullness and stimulation is too intense. He starts to tire, and slows down until he’s just lazily grinding in circles on Reid’s lap, leaning forward to kiss him again and again, sucking on Reid’s tongue while his ass clenches and unclenches on Reid’s cock.

He’s ready to come now, and he pulls away from the kiss, sitting up again and resuming his ride. He shifts slightly and Reid’s cock hits his prostate. He gasps, sliding up and down again and again, hitting the perfect spot every time. He throws his head back as he rides and rubs his own nipples, teasing the hard buds between his thumbs and index fingers. Reid swears quietly but Luke doesn’t really notice, lost in a haze of pleasure, unaware of anything except the incredible feeling of Reid’s cock filling him up.

Luke bends forward, latching onto Reid’s right nipple and sucking. He bites it gently and Reid swears, so he bites it again, even harder, grinning when Reid grunts unintelligibly and his fingernails dig into Luke's hips. Reid’s clutching him tight enough to leave bruises, but then, Luke loves it when that happens. When he catches sight of them for the next few days as he’s dressing or undressing he feels a delicious thrill. They’re a reminder of _this_ and nothing in the world is better than this.

Luke takes his cock in his hand and starts to stroke himself. He’s hard as a rock and so close already it won’t take much. His thighs are starting to burn and he knows he’ll feel the stretch in them tomorrow, but he likes that reminder too, and he moans at the thought.

“Luke,” Reid says, his voice strangled, and Luke opens his eyes. Reid’s pupils are blown out, his eyes almost black. “So fucking hot, Luke,” he whispers in a choked voice. Luke licks his lips, his hand moving faster on his cock, his ass squeezing Reid’s cock tight.

“Reid,” he breathes, and comes all over Reid’s chest. His hole clamps down tight and a second later Reid comes with a shout, shooting hot and wet deep inside him.

Luke collapses onto Reid, their chests heaving and Luke’s come wet and sticky between them. Luke presses his face against Reid’s neck and Reid’s fingers bury themselves in his sweaty hair, and they slowly come down together.

Reid stays inside him for as long as possible, which is just one of Luke’s favorite things about fucking raw. He eventually softens and slips from Luke’s ass. “Can you...?” Luke says against Reid’s neck, lifting his leg a little and Reid nods, slipping two fingers back inside. “Mmm, Luke says. “That’s nice.”

“Lemme see,” Reid says a little while later, sliding his fingers out and nudging at Luke to move off him. Luke lies on his stomach and brings his knees up underneath him, spreading his legs and opening his ass up for Reid to inspect. His hole is a little puffy from the two fucks, the edges pink and swollen. Reid dips a finger back inside, sliding it around in his own spunk and brings some out to rub around Luke’s hole.

Luke sighs, eyes closed and a sated smile on his face. He lifts his ass a little higher and Reid takes the hint, licking once along Luke’s crack before stiffening his tongue and spearing it inside Luke’s ass. Luke loves to be rimmed, and Reid loves rimming him. It works out well for them both. Reid laps away at his own come, licking Luke inside and out and soothing the battered hole with his tongue.

He drops a final wet kiss on Luke’s hole and then collapses back on the bed. Luke’s there in a second, pressing up against his side and cuddling in close, cheek resting on Reid’s chest and his hair tickling Reid’s nose. He hums quietly, eyes closed, still coming down from the high. He’s sweaty and gross and sore. He feels amazing. “Hmm,” he says, and Reid replies “I know, me too.”

Luke smiles against Reid’s chest. Long moments pass before he opens his eyes, finally coming back into himself. He lifts his head and Reid smiles at him, swiping a hand through his sweat-damp bangs.

“So,” Luke says. “What’s for breakfast?”


End file.
